1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that has an adjustable fastening assembly so that the electrical connector may be mounted successfully on different printed circuit boards (PCBs) with different tolerances and stably hold a memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are general components in electronic devices. For example, a notebook has socket connectors to hold memory modules.
A conventional socket connector for holding memory modules is mounted on a PCB and may hold a memory module. The memory module has two sides and two notches defined respectively in the sides. The socket connector has an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals and two fastening elements. The insulative housing has two opposite sides. The each fastening element has a resilient tab and a bracket. The resilient tabs are mounted respectively on the sides of the insulative housing and each resilient tab has a hooking portion hooking on one notch of the memory module. The brackets are mounted securely on the PCB and respectively abut the resilient tabs to prevent the resilient tabs from irreversibly deforming.
However, the insulative housing, resilient tabs, brackets and PCB are manufactured individually and have different tolerances. Therefore, the resilient tabs are misaligned easily with the brackets when the aforementioned components are assembled so that mounting the brackets on the PCB easily fails. Furthermore, the different tolerances cause shift of the resilient tabs to hinder the installation of a memory module on the socket connector.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.